Innocent Grave
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "Peter Bishop stood before a stone headstone looking down at it with regret of the life he couldn't save." When the war finally ends, it ends at the price of someone very close to Peter.


Innocent Grave

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe but I do own Olive...you'll understand.

Spoilers: All Seasons

* * *

Peter Bishop stood before a stone headstone looking down at it with regret of the life he couldn't save. It had been something that ate at him, every time he came and stared at it.

A life cut short because of a war, a beautiful and innocent life that meant more to him then he'd ever know. The phrase 'not knowing what could have been' came to mind every time the name was mentioned...what life could have been like for them, what they would have shared together or what a future would hold...all taken away by a single man's hatred and a bullet.

The wind blew and Peter remembered that day so easily, as if it had been seconds and not years. His life had gone on, he'd married and had a family but never forgot what he had lost, someone he loved and should have cherished properly.

He closed his eyes and remembered that day, the day a life was extinguished because of him.

* * *

_The term 'family feud' was clear as crystal, Peter stood between two Olivia Dunhams, one held a baby and the other stood waiting to see what was happening. Beside each was a version of his father, one who saved and loved him and the other who had a world ending agenda._

_"Its time to come home son, for your own son."_

_Olivia said nothing, Peter wanted to know what she thought and watched a small smile form on her alternate's mouth as if she was winning the fight. He looked at Olivia and saw her eyes didn't show hatred or betrayal, because they knew about the baby, but somehow all she had was trust and love in her eyes. Her words were simple, simple and so much like her._

_"Whatever choice you make, know I love you and nothing will change that." She gave a weak smile and his heart broke, she had to be so strong for the world around her and for him but he knew she was breaking inside._

_"Its settled then, Peter will return with us." Walternate eyed her, "its good you know your place Miss Dunham."_

_

* * *

_

Olivia eyed him and turned to Walter, "you know this isn't our choice Walter, we have to let Peter decide. You couldn't protect him forever."

_Walter nodded, tears were in his eyes, "I know my dear, I know." He looked at Peter, "I understand Son...whatever choice you make, I understand."_

_Peter looked at the baby in the alternate's arms, he was asleep and content and so unaware to what was going on. "What's his name?"_

_"James, James Peter Bishop." She looked at him, "you should come home, James needs you much more then anyone else."_

_Peter eyed her and Walternate and then the two people who meant everything to him, Olivia's eyes didn't change or her attention to Walter. He found himself once again falling in love with her strength and sense of responsibility._

_"Let me say goodbye."_

_Walternate nodded, "make it quick."_

_

* * *

_

Peter walked to Olivia and Walter, he took care of Walter first...hugging him and whispering in his ear. "You'll always be my father. I love you Dad."

_He pulled back and Walter nodded, crying more. "Don't worry son, Olivia will help me."_

_Olivia looked at him and he stared at her, looking at her was hard...realizing that it would be the last time he saw her...he didn't want to go but he knew it was the only way to save both sides._

_"I love you, more then anyone in any world." He placed a hand on her cheek and memorized her olive green eyes as she stared at him. "Promise me you'll find some way to be happy, find someone to love you and let you know its okay to be scared on occasion."_

_She nodded, both knowing it an empty lie. "I love you too," she fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her for what was the last time. He kissed her head and she pulled back and looked at him. "Just remember..._einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy_."_

_"Always, no matter what universe I'm in...I belong with you." He leaned down and kissed her, making it as passionate as possible with the people around them, both pulled away and Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes before nodding as if to say go._

_

* * *

_

He walked over to Walternate and Fauxlivia, tears in his own eyes as he did. He quickly wiped them away and as they all walked away, he turned over his shoulder to see Olivia smiling and resting a hand on her belly...he knew at that moment she carried far more then her love for him.

_"Peter?" Fauxlivia looked at him, "let's go."_

_"Can I hold him?"_

_She handed him the baby without a word and he held the tiny boy, he'd admit that James was beautiful and he was getting a glimpse of the future. Fauxlivia smiled, "what is it?"_

_Peter just touched James' nose and eyed him, "I'm sorry." He whispered to the little boy but it was loud enough to hear, "but I don't belong there, your mother will take care of you because that's who she is." He looked up at them, "I can't go back...I have too much to loose."_

_He never saw the weapon till it was pointed at him, Walternate eyed him. "You're coming back Peter, you have no choice...you must restore balance."_

_"Stop," Fauxlivia looked at them, "he has James, put the gun away please."_

_"The boy doesn't matter, I have what I need."_

_

* * *

_

Both Peter and Fauxlivia knew the baby was only a ploy, he meant nothing to man. It was proven seconds later when the gun was fired, Peter tried to turn but the bullet was too fast and his arm before hitting the baby's chest, effectively killing him.

_A scream of agony was heard and that even brought Olivia and Walter to them._

_"You bastard," Peter looked at him as Fauxlivia took her dead son from him, she was crying and begging the boy to come back to life. "How could you?"_

_Walternate turned the gun on Olivia, "you will return or I will take her life as I did your son's."_

_Peter looked at Olivia, he'd lost his own child as the boy was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Olivia was carrying his only living child, more so she was the love of his life, he couldn't bare the thought of her murdered over him._

_"Fine I'll come."_

_

* * *

_

The trigger is pulled anyways and Peter remembered looking at Olivia as she fell, he rushed to her side. He only turned when the gun was fired again, the other Olivia was killed with a bullet to the head, their dead child laying inches from her.

_"Peter?" Olivia looked at him, "I love you."_

_He tried to save her and their baby, he tried and tried even as Walter fought Walternate for the gun, effectively killing the bastard after using his childish ways and bit the man's hand, releasing the gun._

_The blood continued to pour bit it was over...the war was over and too many were lost._

* * *

"Hey, its me...sun is shining, clouds are white in a blue sky. The worlds are back where they belong. I miss you every day and I love you. I'll be back tomorrow to tell you more like I always do about this new world you never got to see." He touched the stone and walked away with tears in his eyes.

The granite headstone glimmered in the sun, a somewhat surprising irony to what name was edged into the stone.

**JAMES PETER BISHOP**

**SEPTEMBER 2, 2011- OCTOBER 9, 2011**

**NEVER FORGOTTEN, NEVER BLAMED**

**ALWAYS LOVED**

Two feet away laid a similar headstone with a name on it that didn't belong but laid there anyways.

**OLIVIA KATHLEEN DUNHAM**

**JULY 21, 1981-OCTOBER 9, 2011**

**NEVER FORGOTTEN, NEVER BLAMED**

**BELOVED DAUGHTER AND MOTHER**

* * *

Peter walked towards his car only to be met by a giggling voice, he turned and smiled as a bouncing little girl made her way over. "Daddy!"

"Oh my little olive!" He picked her up and swung her around, "if you're Little Olive, where is Big Olive?"

"Coming, I'm as big as a house," he turned to find Olivia with her blond hair blowing in the wind behind her. Her very pregnant belly holding their son, "I can't walk or run like I used to. I thought we'd come meet you. Cab brought us so we'll ride home with you."

"Daddy why are you here?"

Peter chuckled, "I came to see your brother."

"My brother, he's in Mommy."

"Your other brother, his name was James...I think you should meet him." He looked at her and took her hand, "maybe give him the flowers you have."

She had picked weeded flowers and smiled, "I'd like that."

So all three of them walked to two graves that had held two people that has suffered at a madman's vengeance.

* * *

A/N: Thought you'd all like it...look for my new fic written with Caithrine Glidewell called **Chaos into Calm**, it will be posted tonight or tomorrow on her page.


End file.
